A Very Teen Titan Holiday
by bearhow
Summary: A series of disconnected one-shots of our favorite Titans celebrating the holidays with friends and families. Join them in the latest celebration of Easter.
1. I'll be home for Christmas

**Ill be home for Christmas**

Princess Koriand'r of Tameran could safely say that her heart had only broken a handful of times throughout her life. When her sister betrayed her, when she lost her parents and little brother, being betrothed and having her previous husband killed, or when she traveled to the future to find her friends had all sperated and the list goes on and on and on. But all of it, all of her experiences paled in comparison to watching her little girl sit by the Christmas tree, in utter and total silence and sadness. Her gifts had remained unopened, the breakfast Alfred had prepared for her was cold and uneaten, and she was still In her little purple jammies, and never once did her emerald stare leave the old grandfather clock in Grandpa Bruce's study. Her little hands absentmindedly stroking the top of Titus's head, whose sad muzzle was placed on top of her lap and also was staring blankly at the clock.

Now some children would wait by the chimney, or have already mercilessly ripped apart the wrapping that held their toys captive, but not Mar'i Grayson. She was waiting for something else, some ONE else.

Kori's heart broke just a bit more as Mar'i let out another long, sad sigh, causing Titus's head to sink deeper into her lap, feeding off her sadness. Kori straightened herself and put on her best smile and attitude before sneaking into the study.

"Mar'i, would you like to open some of your gifts?" She asked hopefully. Maybe opening some Christmas presents could cheer her up.

Mar'i shook her head vigorously, black hair whipping about her face, but not once did her eyes leave the clock. "Not until Daddy gets back." she said firmly, even Titus gave a confirming yip.

Kori dropped her smile, but only slightly, before getting onto her knees and taking her daughters hands. "My little bumgorf, you must understand, your father and grandfather are away and are unsure when they shall return-"

Mar'i ripped her hands away and folded her arms across her chest in a huff. She forced her face into a solid frown, but her mother could see the minute quivering of her lip as she held back the tears. "No! We're waiting for DADDY!"

Kori sighed in exasperation. "Mar'i I-"

"Excuse me princess Koriand'r," at the doorway of the study an aged, well dressed Man stepped inside with a laptop in his outstretched hand, "But I have someone who would like to speak to you, and miss Mar'i." Kori was confused, but stepped aside as Alfred placed the laptop onto Mar'i's lap, making sure to shoo Titus away.

Mar'i's face instantly lit up as soon as she saw who was on the screen, "DADDY!"

"Hey you!" Nightwing cheerfully greeted his daughter, "How's my little Nightstar?"

"Daddy when are you coming home?" she asked as if she hadn't heard him.

His smile dropped, but he quickly brought it back. "Oh sweetie . . . I don't know when we'll be back."

Her smile and happy attitude vanished instantly replaced with a quivering lip, "B-B-But it's Christmas . ." she whined, tears already pooling In her eyes.

Nightwings heart shattered into a thousand pieces, "Hey, hey Mar'i, do you remember the talk we had a while ago about bad people and how they hurt people, but Daddy and Grandpa and daddies friends stop the bad people?" Sniffling she nodded, "Well right now we have to stop the bad people, so that innocent people can have a good Christmas. Do you understand?"

Mar'i nodded but wasn't comforted. "But what about OUR Christmas? Don't we a good Christmas too?"

Nightwing smiled as a tear slipped down his masked eyes, "At the end of the day, it's just, another day of the week. Christmas is all about the times we've spent as a family, before and after December twenty fifth. Do you understand that Mar'i." Once again, she wasn't comforted, but nodded in understanding. Nightwing smiled again. "I have someone who wants to say high." He moved the laptop until the familiar cowl of the Batman filled the screen.

Mar'i gave him a large smile, "Hey Grandpa!"

Alfred and Kori gathered around the computer to watch one of the rarest sights in the world, even rarer then a unicorn. The Batman smiling at his granddaughter and she knew full well that she was the only one who could get him to do that.

"Don't worry Mar'i," he said making sure his voice wasn't as low and menacing as it usually was, "We'll be home as soon as we can."

"And we'll make sure nothing happens to your father." Batman stepped out of the way for the owner of the young voice to step into view, causing Titus to bark excitedly.

"Uncle Damien! Are you kicking butt?"

Kori gasped, "Mar'i your not supposed to say that."

"It's better then what Jason taught her." Damien said with a roll of his eyes. Batman glared at his son as Nightwing pulled the camera back to him.

"We need to get going. I love you Mar'i. Muahz!" Mar'i blew a few kisses to her father as her mother took the laptop.

"I love you too, husband Dick."

He smiled, a sad smile, "I'll be home soon. I love you." The call disconnected and she handed the laptop back to Alfred.

"Now Mar'i would you like to open your gifts?"

With a smile, Mar'i shook her head and leaned back on top of Titus. Thinking that, like Santa, her daddy would be home if she was asleep, she snuggled right in for a nap. "Not until Daddy gets home." She knew he'd be home as soon as she woke up.

 **Big thanks to those that put their lives on the line every day so that we can enjoy the freedom of celebrating the holidays with our friends and families. Our thoughts and prayers are with you.**


	2. Santa clause is coming to town

**Just a little friendship Drabble.**

 **Santa clause is coming to town.**

Raven glared at the young teenage girl staring back at her in the mirror, snorting in annoyance and frustration. "This is utterly and completely humiliating." she growled.

"Hey it was either this or pair with BB." Cyborg reminded her on the other side of the changing room. She could see him fumble about with his enormous Santa suit in the mirror and her venomous stare now bore into his armor.

"I would rather listen to a million of his jokes then do this."

Cyborg froze for a second, staring at his teammate in his own mirror with disbelief, but only managed to utter a, "Wow." He fully turned around to face the back of her head, "Look if you don't want to do this then . . I'll call Rob and get you transferred to another assignment. This is supposed to be fun after all and I don't want you uncomfortable."

Raven closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She could sense the sincerity in his offer, but also a pinch of hurt, it's not like the two of them ever had the chance to do anything together these days since she and Beast Boy got together. She opened her eyes and turned around to meet his own.

"No, no it's okay. I . . I can do this."

He raised a concerned brow, "You sure?"

She faced the girl in the mirror in the long red sleeved, tight fitting, Santa outfit with the fuzzy collar and tips of the sleeves complete with a short matching skirt, black boots and Santa hat. "If I can face demons, I can prance around for a few hours like … this." She nearly gagged at the image, but felt Cyborg return to his happy boisterous self.

"Alright!" He fist pumped.

She rolled her eyes, but then heard some kind of whirring noise, like an air mattress being blown up. Looking back at her mechanical friend, he was busy blowing air into his lower legs and pelvic area.

"What are you doing?"

He chuckled, "Last thing I want is for some kid to say my lap is hard."

* * *

Raven had been mentally rolling her eyes for the last hour now, but not directed at any of the children, but instead their parents that had been watching. Azarath didn't have holidays, but she had known about them from books she had read about earth and from what Azar had told her, but experiencing them first hand was another thing altogether. When her teammates had told her about Christmas, or at least the idea of Christmas, it seemed like something she could get behind. Azarath was a place of piece and no violence, and a time of year that celebrated this fact seemed right up her ally . . . until she went shopping for gifts. She mentally shuddered at the pounding her psyche had taken that day. Starfire had told her about getting gifts for her friends and since Raven was the kind of person to give something a try at least once, she went along.

Dear god it was a nightmare.

Going to a mall was one thing, but going to a mall during the holiday season was like getting punched over and over again by the big buff guy from Dragonball Z. But the selfishness, the greed, the envy and the desire to one up the "Jones's" down the street was sickening to her. Here she thought this was a time of giving, cheer and charity, but it seemed like anything but, and today was no exception.

Raven discretely scanned the parents as they stood back, clicking photos of their children with their phones. That was another thing Raven didn't understand. Instead of being with their children in the here and now, they had to show everyone else that they were with their children, as if they had an audience somewhere. But once again she could feel the greed and envy wafting off of them. She knew someone who would cream himself being here.

"And What do you want for Christmas little girl?" Raven glanced back at the dark skinned "Santa" with the holo ring as a little girl chattered off her Christmas list, got her picture taken and hopped off of his lap. Raven handed her a little candy cane, with a "Raven smile" and she skipped off.

"Anyone yet?" Raven whispered through her teeth.

"Not yet, but we'll get there." She sighed in exasperation as another child hopped onto his lap. Cyborg quickly got back into character with a deep bellowing voice and rumbling his "belly". "And What is your name young man?"

"Michael Henderson." The little boy answered excitedly.

Cyborgs electronic mind went to work.

 _ **Michael Henderson. Age seven. Son of Wallace and Caitlin Henderson. Sisters Lizzie and Erica Henderson ages twelve and fourteen. Father unemployed for the last six months. Finances in dire straits.**_

"Bingo."

* * *

Michael was a bit conflicted, and he had been for the last few months. To him, he was excited that his father was home all the time, but his mother kept acting like it was a very bad thing, not in front of him of course, but he could hear them fighting behind closed doors. His elder sisters told him that it was a bad thing because they didn't have any money now, but he didn't care about that, he was just happy everyone was together for Christmas, even if they didn't have any gifts under their plastic tree.

As he slept peacefully in his bed he was suddenly awoken by an odd noise on top of the roof. At first he ignored it, but the noise sounded odd and a lot like . . . hooves?

He bolted upright, gasping in excitement. "Santa!" He tossed the sheets off of himself, burst from his room and sprinted down the small hallway to the living room, but skidded to a stop inches from the entryway. He pressed his back against the wall and slowly peeked around the corner, the darkness illuminated by the glow from their Christmas lights. He gasped, as quietly as he was able when he saw a large man in a bright red suit placing gifts around the tree. With eyes full of wonder he gasped again. "Santa . ." And suddenly Santa disappeared into a black hole that had formed above him.

* * *

Cyborg slipped from the portal back into the T-Car, Raven sitting next to him with a list in her hands, and a whining green Changeling in the back seat.

"Dude, how many more?" Beast Boy whined.

"What are you complaining about, grass-stain? All your doing is clopping on the roof as a reindeer?"

He flopped onto the back seat. "But me and Rae were supposed to cuddle with a cup of hot chocolate in front of the Christmas treeeeeeeeeeee."

Cyborgs eyes widened at the demoness next to him who casually shrugged, "What? It was his Christmas present. All he wanted was to cuddle." Raven didn't turn her head to face him, but she could feel an expression of "just cuddling?" on his face. She shuffled in her seat, "Anyways can we head to the next place? As he just said we have an evening planned."

Cyborg shrugged but looked back at her. "You know you didn't have to wear that?"

She smirked seeing has how he was referring to her Santa outfit. "I had to get Beast Boy to come somehow."


	3. Grandma got run over by a Reindeer

**Grandma got run over by a Reindeer.**

"Ouch! Watch it Hunter." Raven adjusted her newborn son under his blanket so that he would stop chomping on her nipple as he fed. She threw her head back, sighing with exhaustion and frustration, something she wasn't shy about showing her mother-in-law who sat beside her.

"Not an easy feeder?" Rita Dayton chuckled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "He's just a biter like his father." Rita had her mug of hot chocolate an inch from her lips when her brows shot up, an action that quickly told Raven she should have thought a little bit harder about what she had just said. "I mean . . when he eats his food . . you know . . the fangs . " she clicked her teeth, but it was to late.

Rita allowed herself an amused smirk before taking a sip of her cocoa. "So explain to me his heritage again?" Oh thank God! "I mean I understand your part demon, but how is he mostly angel?"

Raven shrugged one of her shoulders. "If you want a more scientific explanation you'll have to talk to Gar, but essentially my grandfather was an angel, making my mother half angel and myself a quarter angel, and I guess that Gene or whatever was passed to him."

Rita responded with a nod while a smile creeping up her lips. "Look at that. Proof of Heaven and Hell in one little, adorable package."

Raven hadn't ever thought of that, but the idea filled her with warmth. Something that hadn't happened lately even with her son with her. Hunter detached himself and she moved him out from underneath the blanket and handed him to Rita. "Would you mind?"

Rita all to eagerly excepted the little boy and began to pat and rub his back while Raven covered herself again. "He's so precious Raven. In all honesty I wasn't sure what to expect when you said you were pregnant. I never thought Garfield was capable of having children. And if he did I never thought they'd be so . . normal looking."

Raven leaned back in her lounge chair. As much as she loved her son, it was so nice to be able to hand him off once in a while. "Again, you'd have to talk to Gar about all that scientific stuff, but for me, I'm just chalking it up to it just being meant to be."

"Hmm, well that's good enough for me." Rita hummed.

 **BAP!**

With that burp Rita brought him to her lap so that his enormous green eyes could stare out into the world through the large window they sat in front of, with both fists placed firmly in his mouth. The two women fell into a comfortable silence watching the snow carpet the forest. In the distance they could hear the loud giggling and laughing of children enjoying their very first snowfall.

"Have you thought more about adopting those three?" Rita asked.

Raven, her eyes closed, shrugged. "We've talked about it, but we haven't spoken to them about it yet. I personally would love to, but they've made a life for themselves in El Paso, and their getting older, I mean Melvin is already looking to become an official member of the Titans South, and we don't want to uproot our lives in Jump City."

"But her younger brothers still need a family?"

"We may not legally be their parents, but we'll always be family." Raven stated firmly.

Rita knew better then to argue when Raven had such a tone, which made her like her all the more. "Well I know you two will make the right choice." Hunter removed his hands and began flailing his arms about when a green reindeer passed the window pulling an occupied sled behind him. "This place is beautiful. What made you decide to come up to Montana for Christmas this year?"

Raven opened her eyes a crack, "Well when Melvin and her brothers said they wanted a white Christmas, we, luckily, have friends up here who were able to find us a cabin to rent. It's just a shame Mento or the others aren't here yet."

Instead of looking forlorn at the mention of her usually absentee husband, Rita actually appeared happy. "Normally I wouldn't expect him to show up while he's away on a mission, but ever since this little guy was born, his priorities have happily shifted. Now he wants to see him as often as he can." Hunter, as if knowing she was talking about him, swung his head around to glance at his grandmother. "That's right, I'm talking about you." He giggled a bit, which made the lights above them surge, but didn't shatter like usual. "That's gonna be hard to get used too."

Raven gave a half hearted chuckle, but was honestly uncomfortable whenever his powers acted out. They were surprisingly strong for his age, even hers didn't kick in until she was about five, but that just meant he would need extra lessons, if the same applied to him as they did for her. Hunter let out a large yawn and began rubbing his eyes prompting Raven to get up and take him from his grandmother. "I believe it's someone's nap time." she cooed as he snuggled into her arms and popped his thumb into his mouth.

"I'll go get Gar and the kids." Rita headed for the doors that would take her outside while Raven headed upstairs to the makeshift nursery that had been set up for Hunter, each step pushing him closer and closer to sleep.

* * *

"Faster!" Timmy and Teether shouted gleefully, a request that was quickly recognized by the verdant reindeer. With a snort, and pounding of his hooves Beast Boy galloped faster and harder, quickly eliciting shouts of joy from all his riders, but one. Melvin, being the oldest, and learning to be a responsible adult, grabbed onto the edges of the sled as the forest whizzed by in a blur of white.

"Beast Boy! Maybe you should slow down!"

His ears twitched in her direction, straining to hear her over the whoosh of the wind and laughter of her brothers. His head swung back in her direction as if asking her to repeat herself, which unfortunately took his attention off the path in front of him.

"BEAST BOY LOOK OUT!" Melvin shrieked, but it was to late. Best Boy moved his head to look in front of him, just in time to see the face of his adoptive mother Rita, right before he crashed into her.

* * *

Beast Boy wasn't typically a light sleeper, in fact her slept like the dead, but that all changed when he became a father. The slightest cry, he was up. The slightest groan, he was up. The slightest shift, he was up. Blame it on his hearing, smell, animal instincts, or just being a father, either way if his son needed something he was awake, even if he didn't need to be. When he heard Hunter begin to cry this time, he was able to tell that it was a messy diaper cry, the kid was one gassy baby, and luckily not his turn. He shifted to his side to alert his wife of her duty, figurative and literally, but found her side of the bed to be empty, and Hunters cries slowly subside. It wasn't uncommon for Raven to be up for a while and just be with Hunter, whether it was sleeping in the same room as him, up with a book, or just staring at him, Beast Boy had gotten used to it. But lately something seemed . . . off.

He slipped from the bed, crept the few feet to his room and peered inside to see Raven, had finished cleaning him up and was now sitting in a nearby chair and just watching her son sleep peacefully in his portable crib.

He crept with the stealth of a cat to his wife. "Rae? Is everything ok?"

Without taking her eyes off of her son she nodded. "Just a messy diaper, but I'll stick around until I need to feed him."

He watched his wife basking in what little moonlight the Montana sky had to offer, then knelt beside her on the other side of the chair and took her hand. "That's Good, But not what I'm talking about." She made no movement, but something in her expression told him that she was aware of what he was talking about. "Rae . . what's going on? Is this like, post pregnancy depression or something?"

Her lip twitched with amusement, before her face went stoic again. "I just feel . . . . dirty when I hold him. I can feel his angelic energy that dwells inside of him and . . . I don't know how to react to it."

Garfield gripped her hand tighter as a small flicker of anger flashed inside of him. "Raven Logan. You. Are. Not. Dirty. You understand me?"

She turned her moistening eyes to his. "Gar, I have been told my entire life that I am. That I'm a demon that was supposed to destroy the world and I nearly did. Twice."

"Yeah you screwed up, we all have, but every choice you've made brought you closer to this," he held up their joined hands, "closer to him," he pointed to Hunter, "closer to a family. And yeah there may have been a time when you were dirty, but now after all that crap, all that stuff you've done, you are now clean. And I can't think of anyone better to help me raise a half angel, half demon, half human animal baby."

She snorted a laugh. Leave it to her husband to say something so deep and meaningful only to finish it up with something silly. She wiped her eyes before softly smiling at him. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He smiled as his hands grasped the sides of her face. "You never laughed."

He gave her a sweet and short kiss before pulling away. "And I never will." She whispered before a soft whimpering got their attention. "Duty calls." Garfield kissed his wife again before leaving his wife to feed their child in peace.

"I love you Rae-oof!" As he turned the corner he bumped right into his mother who had awoken when Hunter began crying which had resulted in her sheets being thrown off of her bed. She had come only to check to see if everything was alright, but had stopped to eavesdrop once she came to the door. "Mom!"

"Well stop running me over." Rita slapped him on his shoulder and turned to go back to her room.

 **For those who haven't read my main series, the Titans Knight series, their was some huge spoilers in this chapter. Just know that in my cannon, Angela Roth was the daughter of an angel, making her ideal to hold the child of Trigon. This then was passed to Hunter making him mostly angel.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Silent night

**Silent night**

Drake didn't have a whole lot of secrets that he kept from his wife, or any of his other friends and associates, but it would be a cold day in hell before he would ever let Kole, or anyone else in existence know that he actually enjoyed decorating for Christmas. He did have an image to maintain after all. He finished wrapping the rope of lights around the railings that surrounded their treehouse before plugging them in. The rainbow colored lights that had been stapled, and wrapped around their entire house lit up the night, giving their home a festive glow that could be seen easily through the treetops. He stepped back admiring his work, unaware of the small smile on his face. Quickly coming to his senses he shook it away, and glancing around to make sure no one saw that, before heading back inside.

 ** _So this is what "normal" is._**

He sauntered the wooden hallways until he came to the doorway that led into the large living room where his wife was sitting in front of the lit fireplace length wise on a couch, but hadn't entered. He lingered in the doorway, once again unaware of the smile on his face, and just watched and listened. The reason he hung back however was because he could hear her humming, or at least what sort of sounded like humming. It was a series of soft grunting, coughing and other odd noises that were rhythmic and gentle, just odd. He stepped up to the fireplace seeing that his wife was stroking her large belly while continuing the grunting noises, that he could tell now was singing.

A lullaby.

She opened her tired eyes a crack, "Did you finish with the decorations?"

He laughed. "Don't worry I finished. I'm just glad I'm finally done." She raised a bemused brow, not really believing his annoyance, but shrugged it off finding his tough guy routine adorable. "What were you singing there? It sounded like Gnark was singing?"

She giggled, "Good it was the song he used to sing to me."

He took a seat on the other side of the couch and pulled her feet onto her lap and began to rub them. "Gnark used to sing to you? Why?"

Her smile faded somewhat, but never once did she stop rubbing her belly, keeping the little inhabitant inside warm. "I would have nightmares."

His rubbing slowed, "I'm sorry."

"I would wake up panting, and terrified and he would just . . hold me, rock me, and sing to me. It was the only time someone ever sang to me at night." Drake suddenly felt a swell of pity for Kole. He knew she didn't have the greatest home life, but he thought she at lest had a decent relationship with her mother. Looks like he was wrong. "What about you? Did anyone ever sing to you?"

He shook his head. "Not intentionally, but the dragons that lived in the mountains used to sing to their young that would echo throughout the castle. And every night it would lull me to sleep. Nowadays it's weird when it's quiet." They were silent a moment, Kole letting out a few groans of pleasure as he rubbed her swollen and aching feet. "This may be kinda hard to believe, but this time of year has a special place in my heart." Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and her head jerked up in his direction, "Yes, Yes, I said it. I'm actually sentimental about something."

She laughed, "Well it's a Christmas miracle. May I ask why you enjoy this time so much? And why you like decorating?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, but her smug grin told him he was caught and wasn't getting away from it. He rolled his eyes before scooting closer to her so that they were laying beside each other. He began to rub her belly, allowing the warmth of his powers to envelop their child who began to kick and fidget, but it was a happy kicking. "Where I was from, there was this sort of unwritten truce between humans, demons, monsters, etc., and it was around this time where I didn't have to worry about fighting, killing, or being killed, or whatever, and instead just had time with my family and friends."

Kole looked him over curiously. "Is that why you locked your phone away? So no one can call you?"

"And by 'no one' you mean Landon, or Constantine who somehow got my number? Yes. So they won't call me."

"John Constantine? Why has he been calling you?"

He shrugged. "I think he wants me to join the JLD or something."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness you should do it!"

He chuckled, "Wow you seem excited?"

"Well you said your not a fan of the Justice League, but you like John right?"

He shrugged, "He's fine I guess. I dunno I'll think about it, but like I said, I'm on vacation."

She shrugged and snuggled closer to him. They sat in silence, listening the to the crackling of the fire. A few times Kole would "eep" with delight and slight discomfort whenever their baby girl would kick her ribs, but every time she did, the gravity of the situation would begin to weigh on her.

"Drake." She whispered quietly. He "hmm'd" But Kole didn't respond at first. "If . . . anything happens-"

"Don't." He stated firmly. "Don't think like that."

She moved her head so that she was looking him in the eye, "You yourself said it's difficult for a human to have a dragon child and I just-"

"Don't." He said again. "I won't let anything happen to you, or to our daughter."

She sighed, thankful for his resolve, but still they had to face facts. "Drake you can't promise something like that."

He moved himself so that his nose was touching hers. "I just did. And I don't care what it takes, nothing, NOTHING, will happen to either of you. I won't let it."

She sighed again, her mouth moving to speak, but slowly, let her mouth shut, and placed her face into his chest. He held her close, running his fingers through her silken pink hair, but no matter what he forced himself to say, he had to face the facts. Dragon Knight children are rarely born to human mothers without killing the mother or the child or both because humans just can't handle the child. But he had to force himself to not think about it. At this moment in time he was married, a wonderful woman in his arms, and a baby on the way. Right now, he was happy. Right now, he was whole.

He began to rub her back and cleared his throat, about to do something else he never wanted anyone to know about.

" _ **Silent night . . . Holy night . . . All is calm . . . All is bright," he snickered at this next part, "ROUND yon virgin, mother and child . . . Holy infant so tender and mild . . Sleep in heavenly peace . . . . Sleep in heavenly peace."**_

She may have been scared about the future, but she couldn't stop the smile as he sang to her. Now she was at peace.


	5. Let it Snow

**So we're gonna shift gears for a bit and step into the combined universe of loubuggins and mines consisting of our OCs and cannon. This was a collaboration piece and big thanks to Lou for helping out.**

 **A little context Arella is the daughter of BEast Boy and Raven while Chloe is the daughter of Drake and Kole.**

 **Let it Snow**

Azarath Metrion Zinthos … . Azarath Metrion Zinthos … Azarath Metrion-"

"Arie!"

"YAAAAAH! OOF!"

 **POP**!

An eight year old, irate, Arella Logan rubbed her sore backside glaring at her laughing best friend, Chloe Daniels.

"Dang it Chloe!" She scolded in a tone that was way beyond her years. "I told you not to sneak up on me like that. Especially when I'm meditating. I float when I meditate and I don't like falling on my butt." Her green, amethyst eyes suddenly widened when she realized she had heard a popping noise. "Oh no, what did I do?"

Chloe waved her off. "Don't worry. My dad and uncle Cy have fortified this place up the wazzo, there isn't anything you could do to hurt anything." It was true. When Chloe was a baby she would accidentally set everything on fire, so Cyborg would be called in regularly to help fix her tree house home to accommodate a growing, half dragon girl. "The popping came from outside anyways. Which is what I wanted to show you." Chloe helped Arella to her feet and ran to the window. Arella followed, rolling her eyes. She was told on a regular basis that their friendship was much like her mom and dad's when they were teens. Arella constantly humoring Chloe whenever she dragged her around, but this time, as she looked out the window, her usually stoic expression was replaced with wonder.

"Whoa."

"Cool huh?" The Montana forest was slowing being carpeted with a gentle snowfall, the first of the season.

"So this is snow?" Arella gasped.

"Sure is. My dad doesn't like it very much though."

Arella glanced at her. "But he lives in Montana?"

Chloe shrugged. "Mom loves it here. I don't know why he doesn't like it, he won't tell. But sometimes I see him staring sadly out the window." The two girls sat watching the snowfall before Chloe glanced at Arella mischievously. "Wanna go out an play in it?"

Arella felt a wave of excitement and slight unease. "Are we allowed?"

Once again Chloe waved her off. "We're just gonna be directly under the treehouse. We won't go to far. Come on, don't you wanna build a real snowman? Not one of those sandman's?"

Arella narrowed her eyes dangerously for her friend picking on her traditions, but Chloe didn't flinch, cuz she knew Arella really wanted to. Victoriously, Chloe stepped away from the window. "Dress warmly."

* * *

It took the two a while to get to the ground level without being spotted by their parents, not knowing if they would be allowed out without their permission, but they were to eager to wait. Their tiny feet sank deeply into the thick layer of white powder that covered the ground, leaving a trail of foot prints in their wake. Their high-pitch, girly laughter carried with the wind and blew throughout the forest.

Chloe stood in front of Arella to stop their running. "Stick your tongue out." Arella followed Chloe's lead, flicking her pink tongue to catch a few flakes.

"Why are we doing this? They don't taste like anything."

Chloe tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Cuz it's fun. Now come on let's make a snowman." Once again Arella followed along, glancing behind her to make sure the tree house was still in sight.

Chloe, in her bright pink jacket, went straight to work hunting down the slushiest snow. Her gloved hands kept the wet snow from melting at her touch, due to her powers. She scooped up a chunk of the white fluff, then packed it into a ball. She added more and more snow, until the ball in her hands became to heavy to hold anymore. Gently, she sat in on the ground and began rolling it across the forest floor. She stopped in a shaded area, under a bear tree. She meticulously patted the giant snowball, giving it a more rounded shape.

Once she was satisfied with the base, she scooped up some more slush and packed it into a snowball, just like she did the first time. When it became too heavy to hold any longer, she dropped it on top of the larger snowball and then used some extra snow to close in the gab between the two. She repeated this one more time, with a slightly smaller ball, until her creation was complete. She picked up some loose branches and a few rocks that she found under the snow, and added them on, to form the hands and face of her snowman.

Taking a step back, she took a moment to admire her work, before turning to Arella to brag.

"Hey Arie, check out my -" The last word of her statement dropped as her eyes went wide at the sight before her.

Arella looked back at her friend, looking as innocent as ever. "What is it, Chloe?"

"You...but I...how?" She stuttered as she waved her arms in the air. In front of her, was a life size snow sculpture of an adult dragon mid-flight and blowing a stream of fire.

Arella held out her gloved hand, a ball of dark green magic flickering at her fingertips. "Magic of course." Chloe glared, snorting white puffs of smoke from her nose. "Was I not suppose to do that?"

Chloe didn't answer. Instead, she leaned down and collected some more snow, forming it into a little ball. With lightning fast reflexes, she shot the ball directly at Arella, hitting her in the chest and sending her falling onto her behind.

Arella slowly sat up, a dangerous glare on her face and small slits above her eyes began to take shape where another set of eyes would appear. A spike of rage sparked in the young demoness, but the playful smirk on her friend's face made her relax a bit. Her anger diminishing into competitiveness.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, matching Arella's challenging gaze. "Oh I'm sorry, was I not suppose to do that?"

Arella's eyes glowed white as small chunks of snow became covered in magic, lifted off the ground and formed themselves into balls around her. The game was on.

* * *

"Drake have you seen your daughter?" Kole And Raven were busy preparing their dinner tonight, while the husbands sat lazily in the living room in front of the TV.

Drake rolled his eyes, "Interesting how she's MY daughter when she could potentially be up to no good." He stood up from his spot on the living room couch and began searching for Chloe.

"At least he understands that," Raven whispered to Kole, "it took Gar till our third child to realize that."

"I heard that." The aforementioned husband shouted. "Kole can you talk your husband into getting a game station or something?" He began rolling around the couch in a whinny bored fashion.

"He doesn't like video games. He thinks they're a waste of time." She responded.

"Geez Raven, it's like you two were separated at birth." He mumbled, but loud enough that an ethereal hand found its way to his backside with a crack. "OW!"

"Whatever it was I'm sure you deserved it." Said Drake as he returned, although Kole couldn't help but notice he was alone.

"And Where is your daughter?"

He flopped onto the couch and spoke casually. "She's outside with Arella."

All movement stopped in the kitchen as both mothers planted their eyes onto him. "On the patio outside?"

"Nope, down at the base of the tree." It was silent for a beat, as all eyes were now on him. "What?"

Raven slammed the fork she had been using onto the counter, "That girl is supposed to be meditating." She growled and was inches from conjuring a portal that would take her bellow, but a quick green hand held her back.

"Raven. Remember why we're here." He cautioned.

She narrowed her eyes. "She can have fun AFTER she has finished her training."

Gar grabbed her by her arms and stared forcibly into her eyes. He was gentle but firm as he spoke. "Raven, we agreed that you need to stop smothering her. That's why we came here in the first place." She stared back, ready to attack, but his soft emerald gaze held her in place until she finally began to relax.

Drake snorted a laugh. "Helicopter mom much?"

"Oh no," Kole scolded, "your not off the hook either. Your just letting two eight year olds play around outside unsupervised?"

He waved her off. "They'll be fine. There's nothing out there that can attack them, and if so, I'm scarier then anything within a thousand miles of here."

Kole positioned her face so that it was inches from his own, her normally bright and joyous blue eyes narrowing dangerously and in a deep menacing tone growled, "Wanna bet?"

Drake didn't scare easily, if ever, but now he was indeed, terrified.

* * *

Both girls lay supine on the snow covered ground, heavily breathing from their rigorous snowball fight. And what a fight it was. With a small sorceress and a warrior in training it was definitely a battle for the ages.

"So . . That's a snowball fight huh?" Arella breathed.

"Yup." Chloe suddenly started moving her arms up and down as she lay.

"What are you doing?" Arella asked.

"Snow angel." Chloe stood up to admire her work. "See? Now you try."

Arella followed her friends lead moving her arms and legs. "Like that?"

"Perfect!" Chloe clapped happily looking down at the two small snow angels, Arella however looked distracted. "You Okay?"

Arella was looking down at her angel, her face slowly falling into a sad frown. "Yeah . .sure." Probably the only time I'll ever be an angel, she silently cried.

Not knowing what to do Chloe kicked some snow over the angels. "It's a dumb thing to do anyways. Let's do something else." She pulled Arella away from the area right into a pair of frowning parents. "Oh shit." Chloe mumbled.

"Language young lady." Kole scolded, before glaring at her husband from the corner of her eye, knowing full well where the potty mouth came from. "Mind telling us what your doing out here?"

Both girls began fidgeting and shifting nervously. "Well, erm, Arie hasn't seen snow before," Chloe started, "And I. . . . Um."

Arella's eyes were planted to the floor in shame, but heard crunching of shoes as her mother and father began looking at the snowy area around them, mostly at the Dragon snowman and snowball war zone.

Raven, with arms folded looked over at her daughter. "Did you do this?" She asked. Arella lifted her eyes to meet her mothers and nodded. Raven scowled, "Arella you know the rules."

"I know mom, I shoulda finished-"

"-your not supposed to use your powers to make a snowman." Arella's mouth began moving, but no sound came and was even more surprised when she saw her dad begin demolishing her dragon. Raven approached her daughter, getting to her knees so that they were eye level. "Now WE are going to make a proper snowman, without magic. Deal?" Arella was still puzzled, but nodded, and knew all was well when her mother gave her a small, comforting smile.

The Daniels family watched on enjoying the heartwarming sight, until Kole grabbed the two half dragons by the ears. "Now you two are going to salt the walkways up at the treehouse AND finish getting dinner ready. Deal?"

"DEAL?" They squirmed And quickly did as they were told.

Kole shook her head with a smile before lifting her head to feel the snowflakes gently tickle her face. She thought back to when they had first made their life there and their first snowfall together, just her and her new husband Drake. Drake hated the snow, and she didn't blame him, but he put it aside for her, just for her. Because he loved her, because he was happy with her. She opened her eyes, now watching the Logan family begin to build their snowman when something in the distance caught her eye, but as soon as she had seen it, it was gone.

Weird. For a second there she could have sworn she had seen Landon watching them.


	6. Merry Christmas

**With Christmas fast approaching I figured I should finish this soon before I get to busy so this is the final chapter. Once again we're crossing over to the combined universe of loubuggins and myself. I hope you all enjoy and have a very merry Christmas or whatever it is you find yourself celebrating.**

 **Marry Christmas.**

As you can see the numbers for last quarter have skyrocketed since your challenge to think outside the box when it comes to D.D.'s. We have agents surrounding High School reunions, Executive offices, prostitution and drug rings, hell even this holiday season the numbers have gone up with people trying to keep up with the "Johnson's" down the street. Probably the most successful have been deals being made with the drug rings. They sell their souls for drugs, as much as they want, when they want, they O.D. and we cash in early. Now would you like to hear a list of the top dealers for the month? … Sire?"

A soft snoring filled the conference room as everyone's attention was pulled to the head of the table, where they king of Hell was leaned back in his chair, fast asleep. The petite, black haired woman with the black thick rimmed glasses and dressed in a dark blue business suit cautiously tapped him on his shoulder.

"Um, mister Landon sir." Nothing. She grabbed his shoulder and shook a bit more vigorously. "Sire?"

Landon jolted awake. "I'M HERE! I AGREE! WHA-" All black and red eyes were on the king as he struggled to compose himself. He rubbed his eyes. "You have to forgive me. But he's just so boring, god awfully boring. At least the guy before him had colorful graphs and pretty pictures." He gestured to the man standing opposite him at the front of the board room. "Besides, with my vacation coming up I've already completely checked out."

"Um, with all do respect sir," his assistant squeaked, "But you yourself said business before pleasure."

He leaned on to the palm of his hand with a "herumph" and glanced at the clock. "You know what, your all dismissed."

In confusion everyone glanced at each other, not moving from their seats. In annoyance Landon rolled his eyes and waved his hands over his demonic underlings until they vanished in black smoke leaving him and his assistant, Delilah.

She cleared her throat. "I understand your not a fan of these meetings sir, I'd hesitate to meet someone who is, but would this early dismissal have anything to do with your side project?"

Landon got yo his feet while buttoning his coat. "If your referring to the little darling staying with us, your half right." As he spoke the pair of demons vanished from the conference room and appeared just outside the door of an apartment. "This time of year belongs to heaven and all that Jazz, so let them have it. And regarding Arella, I promised her that we would celebrate Christmas the way her and her family do it, so I'm calling off work early and dismissing you until the new year."

"That's generous sir, but I should warn you-"

He held up his hand, while opening the door to the apartment. "Bup bup bup, I'm on vacation so whatever it is I'm sure it can-" His words drifted away when his dark eyes met the sight of the inside of the apartment. Everything from the ground to the ceiling was decorated in any and everything that one could imagine for the Christmas season from lights, to fake snow, to a train, bells, tinsel, wreaths, and other ornaments small and large. Without moving his head, his eyes moved around the illuminated space.

"Oh Landon!" Came a cheery voice from his pale, violet haired house guest. Arella skipped into the living room in a pair of lime green fleece pajamas, and a black set in her hands. "I got you a pair too."

He spun around. "Delilah you have to help me."

She glanced around as if looking for something. "Huh. Weird. It sounds like someone's talking to me. Well I know it's not mister Landon he's on vacation." She smirked at the demon king before vanishing, leaving him to deal with Arella alone.

He groaned slowly turning around to accept his fleece covered fate, stepping into the apartment and shouting the door behind him. "Aren't these cute?" She handed him the pajamas and did a small twirl showing him the apartment. "Do you like what I did with the place?"

He put on his best fake smile. "Well, Arella darling, doesn't this seem like a bit … much?"

Arella had grabbed a plush snowman that was placed on a center table and held it close. Her fingers beginning to fiddle with it's small hat as a sad forlorn look fell over her features. "Well, if I didn't know any better . . I'd think you didn't like it." And ever so slightly her lower lips jutted out in a pout.

Landon was a demon. He didn't have feelings or a heart to speak of and since that was the case what the hell was melting when she stared with such an adorable "puppy dog" expression? He gritted his teeth as he grinned. "Well … I guess it's not … to bad." The wheel of her emotions spun as she beamed brightly excitedly before grabbing his wrist and pulling him onto the couch. "After all who doesn't want an apartment that can join the great Wall of China at being visible from space." He muttered.

Arella flopped onto the couch next to him. "So I have the rest of the week till Christmas planned out and YOU are going to help me." She poked his chest with her finger causing him to gape at her.

"No, no. This is my vacation and I already have plans.

She rolled her eyes scoffing, "What? Sit on a beach in Maui, sipping mojitos, and chasing the local women?"

He scoffed. "Well anything sounds bad when you say it like that."

She glared before getting serious. "Look. Christmas is very special to me and my family and I'm not there with them this time. All I ask is that you at least . . humor me. You did promise."

Landon opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. True she wasn't pouting anymore but one look into her amethyst emerald mix eyes and he continued to melt. He sighed, his body slipping deeper into the couch. "Well . . How bad could it be?"

* * *

"Your Family is all about Christmas and authenticity and whatever and you wanted a PLASTIC tree?" Landon ripped the fake tree from the box and began setting up the necessary pieces, Arella supervising beside him.

"And take some poor animals home from them?! How could you be so heartless?"

"You'd be amazed at how easy it is." He muttered. "There. Tree set up."

Arella glanced at the pathetic tree shaking her head. "No. Now you have to make it fuller. It's been in a box so you have to fiddle with the branches to bring some life into it." She reached into the tree and started moving the limbs about to give the tree a fuller shape. "Besides we're not done yet."

His shoulders sagged, "Why not?"

She smirked, picking up on the whining hint to his voice. "Now we have to put ornaments on the tree." She scurried off, grabbing a small box and handing it to him. "Now just place them around the tree." He excepted the box and reluctantly began placing the odd little items onto the tree. "Oh we used to love doing this." She sighed. "I kept putting the decorations on the bottom of the tree cuz I was so small, so my dad would have to lift me higher to decorate it. When I got older it was pretty much just me and my parents since Mark and Maria are like ten years older then me. It was fine though. I liked having them all to myself, even when I had to take my mom and dad back to Jump City when we lived in Africa once in a while, it still felt like it was just us." She was so lost in her reminiscing she had forgotten he was there, but he made small grunts in agreement as she spoke. Arella paused, biting her lip as her fingers fiddled with the fake pine needles of the tree. "Do you have any-"

"Christmas wasn't something that was around over five hundred years ago. So no."

"Well I'm sure you and your daughter-"

"No." His eyes narrowed, hints of red flashing in his irises. She took the hint and dropped the subject. He handed her an empty box, "decorations are done."

She checked his work, quickly noticing that all of the ornaments were taking up only three or four branches. "Perfect."

* * *

"So he's a talking skeleton who wants to steal Christmas?"

"No. He just looking for something missing in his life."

" . . . by stealing Christmas?"

"He didn't steal it. He just wanted to try something new."

"He kidnapped Santa Clause and fed him to a creature made of bugs. Then pretended to be Santa. He STOLE Christmas."

"No! Jack told them to treat him nicely, so it was their fault."

"He told them to kidnap him!"

"Ugh! Your as bad as watching movies with Drake."

"I don't watch movies. Ever. The only contact I have with movies is when someone wants to be in them. You'd be amazed at how many deals I've handled personally in Hollywood. As if someone like Miley Cyrus could ever make it in Hollywood without making a deal."

Arella stepped to the DVD player and ejected the movie. "I'm debating which one I want to watch next considering how much of a pain you'll be."

"Dear god how many more do you have?"

She glanced over her shoulder smirking. "Plenty." Landon threw his head back, letting out a loud obnoxious groan, but this only made her movements faster. With the next Christmas themed DVD in place, she hopped back onto the couch, completely aware of the romantic setting she found herself in. A fire going in the apartment fire place, a bad Christmas movie playing, her head nestled on his shoulder as they sat beneath a blanket, and two cups of steaming cocoa on a table in front of them. She lifted her eyes to look into his expressionless face as he watched the television set, her heart beating just a bit faster. She couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn she saw something different in his eyes.

She quickly looked away flushing when his eyes darted in her direction, but whether or not he caught her staring he didn't say. However for the rest of the evening, he was silent.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

She tiptoed slowly to the illuminated Christmas tree, her eyes focused on her objective. The neatly wrapped presents sitting beneath it's fake pine needles. "Ah, ah, ah," the demon king scolded, "not until tomorrow."

She huffed, but to be honest she was over the whole "shaking the presents" thing. She was just genuinely curious as to what possibly could be in the boxes. She never gave any Indication as to what she may have wanted for Christmas, and yet here there were, a bunch of gifts all for her.

"Can you blame me for being curious?" She padded over to the kitchen where he was taking a drink of something alcoholic, but she did notice he was dressed in his black fleece pajamas that she had gotten him and her in her lime green fleece bottoms, but due to the warmth of the apartment, only a t-shirt top. It was weird seeing him not dressed in a suit, but also . . . Hot.

"Nope. But considering the giving of gifts is something I'm sure your family did I figured why not?"

She looked back at the tree. "But that's a lot. I didn't even tell you what I wanted for Christmas."

He set the glass down and took a step closer, her breath hitching slightly. "Would I be wrong in assuming it would have something to do with seeing your family again?" His question caught her off guard, but he wasn't wrong and her expression conveyed as much. "I've already told you. At any moment you are free to go-"

"No." Her lip may have been trembling but she spoke firmly. "You have helped me, the last few months, but I can't go back. Not yet. As much as I wanna see them, I also want to be whole when I do."

He examined her features, looking for uncertainty, or any indication that she may have been lying, but found none, and hadn't looked away, quickly finding himself lost in those eyes. Amethyst, with specks of green. They were hypnotic. She let out a quiet gasp. He hadn't realized his hand had drifted to her arm and began to move upwards to her shoulder. His cold touch producing goosebumps along her pale flesh. But she didn't move away, or made any movement to stop him.

She cleared her throat, stop him as soon as his thumb began to caress her shoulder, "I, um, speaking of presents, I have something for you." She scuttled off to the other room before returning with small box. "Merry Christmas."

He excepted it, "I thought we had to wait?"

She shrugged. "Since when do you follow the rules?"

He shook his head, but decided to open it now. He went through the wrapping, opened the box and peeked inside. His face twisted in puzzlement at first, but slowly recognition came over him. His eyes slowly lifted to hers, his jaw opening and closing before slowly muttering a, " . . . how? D-Did you?"

She shook her head, "No, no. I didn't travel though time, I just . . . reached through it."

He looked back into the box at the poor, crudely made doll inside. A doll he had made for his daughter. He remembered this toy, he remembered making it, he remembered the look on her face when he gave it to her, and he remembered when it was the only thing he had left to remind him of her, and he remembered when it was destroyed in front of him. He brought it to his nose and took a deep inhale. It was hers alright.

"Arella . . . I . . Don't know what to say."

He never took his eyes off the doll, not until her thin fingers closed around his own. "You don't have to say anything. Just know this is my thanks for all that you've done for me."

He laughed, "I'm only doing it cuz . ." His words drifted again seeing that she was looking at something above him. He followed her gaze to a green and red plant forming magically above them. When his head came back down, his nose grazed hers. "Is that mistletoe?"

She spoke quietly and nervously, "I . . . Think so."

"And isn't there a tradition when two people are standing beneath it?" He asked huskily.

Never once did their eyes leave each other's lips. "I . . . Think . . .so. . ."

Slowly, gently, hesitantly, their lips met.

She had never thought about kissing. When she would have it or who it would be with, but never in a million years did she think her first kiss would be under the mistletoe, In a warm Christmas decorated apartment, with the King of Hell and damnation. He massages her full supple lips with his own, but didn't make any move beside that, which she was thankful for. This was still new to her after all, and after a what felt like an eternity of their kiss they finally separated.

Neither of them could speak, just stared at each other. With the silence becoming uncomfortable Arella cleared her throat again. "It's late . . . I, um, should . . ."

"Of course. It's late. It is Christmas tomorrow after all." He grinned.

She chuckled nervously before turning towards her bedroom, but once she got to the door she peered over her shoulder. "Marry Christmas Landon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight darling. Sleep well and, Uh, thanks again." He motioned with the doll to which she smiled again and slipped into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, her fingers grazing her lips thinking it was odd that his felt so warm.

When he was sure she had gone, he stumbled against the counter, and clutched at his chest as a massive weight began to form. His breathing got faster and vision became blurry. For the first time in over Five hundred years he was beginning to feel and it was for Trigons granddaughter.

"Bullocks."


	7. Easter Sunday

**Easter Sunday**

"I hate you Dick."

The almighty Nightwing gulped as eyes burning with dragon fire stared him down. Although it was hard to take Drake seriously with the pair of bunny ears, and the furry white suit he was wearing.

Nightwing fell over his tongue as attempted to form words, "It . . Doesn't look that bad."

"Hey at least your not wearing a head." Wally West had his arms folded with a furious scowl, but only looked comical in the large white fluffy onesie. The "head" in question, was sitting as his bunny feet.

"I don't see the big deal." Garfield Logan sat casually on the other side of the room with hands behind his head. A small, smug smile on his face.

"That's because your just turning into a rabbit and avoiding this humiliation." Drake seethed, but the focus of his rage was still on Nightwing.

"Well let's not forget we brought this on ourselves." Dick sighed. "This is what we get for making our wives dress up on the holidays. Halloween they were witches, and Christmas they were elves."

"Thank god we don't have to dress like THAT." Beast Boy shuddered, but also looked off longingly, remembering fondly his lovely wife Raven as a witch, and in her elf costume.

"How come Cyborg isn't doing this?" Wally asked.

Beast Boy waved him off dismissively. "He has issues with guys in bunny outfits. He's terrified."

Wally examined the large white bunny head that was apart of his costume. The emotionless, buck tooth smile and big empty eyes forced a shiver down his spine. "I can see why. This is actually quite horrifying."

"I hate you Dick." Drake reiterated.

"Yes Drake I heard you." He put on the top part of his costume. "Look it's almost time so let's just do this and get it over with." He turned to Wally. "And ALL the tower cameras have been shut down?"

The speedster grinned. "Trust me. It'll take even Cyborg a week to untangle the mess I made."

Nightwing was satisfied with the answer, but his spirits weren't lifted in the slightest. "Alright then." He placed a pair of white ears on top of his head, "Titans. We take this shame to our graves."

* * *

The windows overlooking Titans island were smudged with the handprints and faces of the rest of the Titan families who were enjoying the view down below. Husbands and fathers dressed in white bunny outfits meandered about the island placing eggs, both plastic and real, in hiding places throughout the island. True the Towers cameras had been disabled, but they had failed to factor in the fact that the fact that the tower was housing teenagers. Each with a working IPhone.

Besides, today wasn't about the teens that were eagerly filming their fathers, but the two five year olds at the front of the group with hands on the windows watching.

"See Chloe," Kole pointed, "the Easter bunny is hiding eggs for you."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "That's just daddy in a costume."

Kole paled and gaped at her daughter's causal dismissal of her husband's efforts to maintain a longstanding Titan tradition. Chloe was a bright young thing, but Kole had a hard time dealing with the lack of innocence that came naturally to her baby girl. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact she still thought of her as a baby girl. Luckily, the other mother beside her had some experience with raising "too smart for their own good" children.

"That maybe true Chloe, but only because the real Easter Bunny came last night and left you and Arella your Easter baskets." Raven tossed out the quick-witted explanation.

"Yeah Chloe! Our Daddy's are only pretending because the real Easter Bunny already came." Little Arella added as she was practically floating with excitement.

"Arella, calm down." Her mother chastised as she pulled the little girl into her arms.

"But how does he get in the tower huh?" Chloe challenged.

Both mothers made an "uh oh" face, knowing full well where this was going.

"Magic. Duh!"

"So Arella! What did the Easter Bunny get you?!" Kole practically shouted.

There was still an air of challenge between the two, but Arella somewhat smiled at the idea of showing off her gifts. "I got a big green bunny! And I's got new colors, and candy, and lots of money!" She exclaimed happily, before being shushed by her mother.

"Don't brag, Arella."

Kole simply smiled at the little one's excitement. "It's alright Raven, Chloe was given some awesome stuff too. Tell Arie what you got honey."

"MAKE-UP!" She squealed as she bounced in her mother's lap.

"Oh I bet Drake was happy about that." Raven snickered.

"Not even kind of. But we only do it with mommy okay?" It wasn't a suggestion, but an order.

Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed a "yes, ma'am."

"Alright girls, why don't you go play while your father's finish up outside."

"Okay Auntie Raven! Come on Arie, I's wants to tell you something!" Chloe wiggled out of her mother's arms and grabbed Arella by the hand, tugging the other girl to the nearby couch.

The two older women shared a knowing smirk as they watched their daughters leave to engage in some sort of "secret" conversation. Meanwhile, the group of teenagers hanging by the window were having a conversation of their own.

"You know, we probably shouldn't be watching them do this." Mar'i, daughter of Richard and Kory Grayson, commented as ended the footage she had been recording on her phone.

"What's it matter? We aren't hunting eggs anyway." Justin West shrugged his broad shoulders as he stepped away from the window.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're doing the Easter Egg Hunt! Why wouldn't we?" Justin's little sister, Janet, spun around to face her brother with a look of grave concern.

The red-haired boy just waved her off. "Maybe you're doing it, but the rest of us are too old for that kid stuff."

Janet frowned and pink sparks of magic began to dance over her fingers, but before she could respond, a certain green girl beat her to it.

"Shut up Justin!" Maria Logan growled standing by Janet's side. She may not have been very tall, but she towered over the 13 year old beside her. "Easter Egg Hunting is not a kid thing. My Dad goes hunting with us every year and he's not a kid." She argued with her gloved hands over her hips.

The older boy folded his arms over his chest and scowled at the female changeling. "Are you kidding? He's like the biggest kid here!"

Maria growled at the insult and her pointed ears laid back like a threatened dog. Her normally emerald eyes flashed a dark crimson red as she took a step toward him. "What'd you say about my Dad?" Her voice was an unnatural, deep-throated growl.

"Woah okay, that escalated quickly." 14 year old Johnny Grayson laughed nervously as he stepped in between the feuding teens.

Maria felt a firm, but comforting pressure on her shoulder and looked to see her twin brother's green hand. Her said brother was giving her his signature "you better calm the heck down" stare. She could feel his presence in her mind, silently asking for permission to enter, but she mentally slammed the door in his face.

"I don't need your help to relax." She sent the mental message to him as the red in her eyes faded away and her claws retracted.

"How about we just let those of us that want to hunt for Easter Eggs, do that, while the ones that don't watch and try to have a good time?" Johnny offered, completely unaware of the exchange happening between the twins.

Justin scuffed, but muttered a "fine" before walking away from the group to go hit up the buffet of snacks that had been set out in the kitchen table.

Even with the absence of the 17 year-old speedster, the tension within the group still seemed to linger. It was the 14 year-old, dark skinned girl that decided to break the tension by changing the subject.

"Well I don't know about y'all, but I'm ready to make myself some easy cash!" She said as she clapped her hands together.

As she had hoped, Maria had taken the bait. With a wide, fanged smile she challenged, "Uh excuse me, but who said anything about it being easy?"

"What, you think you can get more eggs than me, M?"

"I know I can, Sue."

By now the two girls were in each other's face, chests puffed out, but eyes playful.

"Well you're both wrong."

Both girls turned to the taller, black-haired female who had spoken up. "Because it will be I that beats all of you."

"Those are some big words, Sis." Johnny raised an amused eyebrow. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Oo! Oo! Is this a bet? It sounds like a bet! Count me in too!" The red-haired Janet jumped up and down, talking a mile per minute.

"Sounds like it to me." Susan Stone grinned at the challenge.

"Alright, fine. Whoever finds the most eggs, gets out of dish duty for a whole month!" Mar'i looked at her friends, who all nodded in approval.

Thirty minutes later, all the Titans and children were outside the tower, waiting anxiously for the festivities to begin. The mothers all stood off to the side, some with their husbands, others watching their husbands stand front and center, dressed in ridiculous rabbit costumes. The teens participating in the hunt were all standing as close as they could to the easy eggs that were laid out in front of them, all of them itching to start. Little Chloe and Arella stood a couple feet away from them, chatting to themselves as they waited for Arella's father to finish his lecture about playing fair and giving the younger kids a chance to pick up eggs too.

"And so as long as you all remember that, this should be a clean, fun game!" Gar finished, much to the older kid's relief. "Did I cover everything, Drake?" The green man turned to the dragon knight dressed in the fluffy white bunny costume.

"Just shut the F-front door." He stood in his costume like Frankenstein's monster. Not having the least amount of fun.

Gar gave him an understanding nod, before turning back to the children, his hands cupped over his mouth as a makeshift megaphone.

"Alright! On the count of three! One! Two! Thr-"

Before he could get out the last number, all of the eggs around the island were covered in dark-green mist and disappeared from sight. All present, adults included, starred with their mouths agape. Suddenly, like a storm cloud, a portal opened up above the two five-year-olds and the brightly colored, plastic eggs began to rain down and fill both their baskets. While everyone else watched in bewilderment, the two seemingly unaware youngsters bouncing around with joy and fits of giggles.

"I's told you this was a good idea!" Chloe raised her hand to high-five her purple-haired friend, but their celebration was cut short.

"Chloe Cynthia Daniels!"

"Arella Rita Logan!"

Both girls turned to their respective father's with nervous smiles. Both men looked incredibly miffed that all their hard work had been ruined within the first second of the game.

"No magic!" They both ordered.

"Yes, Daddy." The girls said together.

"Now put them all back!" Gar commanded with his unusually stern voice.

Arella looked to her basket, then began to play with the hem of her Easter dress nervously. "I don't know how." She mumbled, but her father's sharp hearing picked it up.

"Welp they won! I'm getting the hell outta here." Dragon fire glared at all in attendance. "If anyone breathes a word of this, there will be no fire hot enough. Understand." Once again he was hard to take serious in his bunny outfit.

While the other adults moved to salvage the Easter egg hunt, the teenagers continued groaning.

"And here I thought I'd be making some easy money." Susan whined.

"Well, I did." Mark smirked. He kissed his IPhone think of the bounty it would bring him.

"What are you talking about?" His twin asked.

He only shrugged. "Some British guy called and offered me a thousand bucks for video of the dads in bunny outfits. I'm not a thousand bucks richer."

 **Big thanks to the lovely and talented loubuggins who helped co write this. All of the kids are her OCs except for Chloe who is mine. Hoped you enjoyed this silly little Easter egg fun time.**


End file.
